The present disclosure relates generally to an array, a system and a method for bi-directional data transmission.
Many communication systems, such as server systems, are capable of high data rate signal transmission. In a server system using blades (e.g., server blades and storage blades), the blades may share system components, such as cooling fans, power sources, and enclosure management, all of which are mounted in an enclosed area. Such systems generally provide high data rate communication channels for communications between the blades. When such channels are available, the blades are able to work together and provide the desired data storage, processing, and communications.
In order to provide high data transmission rates, data channels utilize high frequency electrical signals. Such high frequency oscillations are subject to timing and amplitude noise during transmission, which result from imperfect control of impedance and propagation delays, as well as injection of noise from other sources. In addition, transmission of high frequencies through copper wires is inherently problematic, resulting in rapid signal attenuation per unit of transmission length. The use of optical signaling may circumvent many of these problems; however, guided optical signaling may include complex waveguides and/or loose optical cables or ribbons. Free-space optical signaling tends to reduce or eliminate impedance and noise problems associated with electrical signals, and also avoids the need for waveguides or optical cables. Generally the use of a free-space optical data channel requires precise alignment of an optical transmitter and an optical receiver in an environment that may experience mechanical vibrations and thermally driven motion/positional shifts.